Marauders Appreciation Week
by Ms.MarauderInLove
Summary: There will be 7 one-shots in contribution for tumblr's Marauders Appreciation Week. Expect angst, humor and drama and a bit fluff if I could sneak it in. Enjoy :)
1. Day 1

_A/N: These are one-shots written for the Tumblr Marauders Appreciation Week from June 15th to June 21st '14. I don't own any characters, their children or their grand children. Rowling, my Queen owns everything._

* * *

**Day 1**

**One Order Member – Alice Longbottom**

Alice Longbottom was never just a victim. She was never someone whom people took pity on. She had loving parents. She was a proud witch. She had blessings to count. Alice Longbottom was Lily Evans best friend. Alice Longbottom was in love with Frank Longbottom. Alice Longbottom was a proud mother of Neville Longbottom.

But that's not all that she was. She was the one who witnessed a cliché love story come to life. She was the one who married her first love. She was the one who was a balm to Lily's anger. Alice never lied. She never disrespected a teacher in her life. She was honest, sometimes brutally so. She never hurt a fly, except for that one time she broke Frank's heart. She was a loyal Gryffindor. She knew Remus Lupin's secret but never uttered a word to anyone. She made Lily admit that she was in love with James. She was in charge for decoration of common room for Wormtail's secret birthday celebration, an achievement of sorts for her. She helped Sirius Black get rid of a big black furry tail, no questions asked.

Then their world collapsed on them and the war started, she stood strong with her friends by her side. She joined the order, holding hands with her fiancé and her best friend. She made an oath to protect everyone before herself. She said more goodbyes than she should have. She witnessed deaths no 20-year-old should. The joy amidst the darkness was her pregnancy. A baby was all she dreamed of; with the man she loved the most in the world. A man who adored her and loved her and would have taken care of their baby if anything ever happened to her. Little Neville and Frank. They were her universe, but not for long.

She didn't die a peaceful death. She never got to see a world without war. She never could enjoy her baby going to Hogwarts. She never said goodbye to her friends before. She couldn't even tell Frank that she was scared. She was so scared of dying. She was scared for Neville. She was terrified but she didn't deserve a curse. She didn't deserve to be taken away from her 1 year old baby. Alice Longbottom was a good person in a cruel world and her reward was suffering.

* * *

_Tomorrow is Day 2- One Death Eater. Leave your choices in review and I might write on them. _


	2. Day 2

_A/N: These are one-shots written for the Tumblr Marauders Appreciation Week from June 15th to June 21st '14. I don't own any characters, their children or their grand children. Rowling, my Queen owns everything._

* * *

**Day 2**

**One Order Member – Regulus Black**

Since they could first remember, Sirius and Regulus had always been brothers. They were nothing without the other. They did everything together and even had their beds moved to a common bedroom. Sirius adored Regulus and he in turn idolized his older brother. Even when he was little, Sirius had been a prankster. He used to slip oil on the floor of the bedroom so when Kreacher enters, he'd slip. He used to hide his mother's makeup and replace them with empty bottles. Regulus was always an accomplice in these pranks but he was always saved from his parent's wrath by Sirius.

Sirius and Regulus were both fed about their pure blood and the plans of the Dark Lord by their family. They both were conditioned to hate muggles, half-bloods and muggleborns. But Sirius was never the one to follow, he made his own rules. He was strong enough to defy his parents and their ways but he wasn't strong enough to save Regulus from them. Regulus's last happy memory with Sirius was when he was going to Hogwarts. He sat with the Marauders and laughed at every joke. He wasn't even worried about what house he would be sorted into because Sirius distracted him. In hindsight, maybe he didn't want him to be worried that he'll be in a different house than Sirius. The idea of being separated from Sirius even in the same school was unbearable to him.

After that, everything changed. Sirius had opposing ideas, better friends and a different outlook towards life. He left the Black family Manor at the age of 16 to go to his new family, but he left a brother behind too. Regulus never had the chance to talk him into staying. He never got to voice his regrets or his love. His last wish was that Sirius would one day know how he defied the Dark Lord and then maybe he would love him again.

* * *

_Tomorrow for Day 3 is "One Marauders AU". Leave your choices in the comments and I might write on it. _


End file.
